


Angel And Demon ( A Vergil X Reader In The Myth Of Hades And Persephone )

by TheDyingMoon



Series: Myths Of Love - A Devil May Cry And Mythology Valentine Crossover [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Love, Romance, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon
Summary: ~ Will she find her way back to him,...... after letting her go?
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Myths Of Love - A Devil May Cry And Mythology Valentine Crossover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Angel And Demon ( A Vergil X Reader In The Myth Of Hades And Persephone )

You saw it, right in front of your very own eyes,...

... the ground opening up before you,...

... and a monstrous fiend rising up from it.

It was he, the creature called _Urizen_ , the most frightening of all living creatures.

Hideous, ugly, and fearsome, it never announced its intentions. It never opened its mouth, and it never did anything to harm the weaker beings around you.

However, despite its silence, it only has one goal.

And that was to take you with him,...

... back to where he came from.

The Underworld.

Where all the nasty Demons lived.

Where he,...

... ruled as King.

He abducted you and took you there, down, down, down,... until you could no longer see the sun shining high above you.

Until your eyes could see nothing but darkness.

"Let me go!" You remembered begging this fiend before losing consciousness. "Please,... "

For a while, a strange state of peace and quiet settled before you as if you have, indeed, breathed your last. And to be perfectly honest, after what you've been through at the hands of this monster, this soulless creature, you wished for this state of peace and quiet to be the end of you.

Alas, you were wrong.

For when you opened your eyes, you saw the same room you were forcefully brought to.

Except that,...

... you somehow expected to see a different kind of place. You expected to see a dungeon, with numerous Demons and creatures of the Underworld walking about.

Instead, the room was bright with many lit candles scattered about the place. There was a hint of fragrance wafting about the place which calmed your tired body and tensed senses. The bed you were laying on was large, its rails, headboard, and canopy made completely out of pure gold, and its sheets and the oh so soft pillows made from the combined fabric of linen, satin, and the wool of the finest sheep. All of the furniture your eyes could see outshone the ones your mother owned.

And finally, as you looked at yourself in the mirror, you found out that you were dressed in the finest, most beautiful gown made of the most delicate fabric you have ever seen.

But, why? You were abducted, taken away from the land above, only to be shown luxuries such as these like a queen?

_Unless,..._

Mustering up all the courage you could, you went down the staircase towards the massive dining hall where the King of The Underworld was most probably waiting. You didn't care if he's fearsome and cruel! You WILL demand him to take you back home! Even if it's the last thing you'd do! For your mother was ill, and she would surely die without you by her side! You will do,... everything,... to see her again!

However, the monster,... was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, there was a _man_. Amidst all the glamour of the things in the grand, candlelit dining hall, was a man who was waiting at the end of the long table laden with the most sumptuous and abundant feast.

Yes, he was waiting for you.

However, despite all this unearthly beauty right in front of you, you were fully aware that this is the Underworld, where no beautiful, nor heavenly, thing exists.

This might very well be a trap.

"It seems that,... _my_ lady has finally joined me for supper." The man announced, his voice alone emanating pure strength and sheer authority. With a single wave of his hand, he gestured for you to sit at the other end of the table. "You must be famished after the harsh and long journey. Please, have a seat."

"And why should I join you?" With shaking, and yet, resolute voice, you sharply retorted, making the servants cower in fear for what their Master might do to you for your impudence. "I know what you're trying to do!"

Yes, you were aware of the legend.

Should one dine or feast in the Underworld, or even partake of a meager meal that was offered in kindness, one would be cursed to stay in this realm for the rest of its life, until the end of time.

Yes, you were aware of the legend.

And so was he.

The side of his thin lips curving up into a devilish grin, he took a red apple from a golden platter and began eating it, the mere action making your stomach grumble in protest.

"I may be called _Urizen_ by the lot of you. However," The Lord of the house answered, slowly devouring the apple in his hand and making you even more famished. " ... you must know that I will never, ever, let my guests starve," And with another bite of that crisp fruit, he regarded you with such cold, and yet strange - looking, eyes that made you tremble in your toes. " ... my lady."

" _Urizen_?! You,.. are that fiend who abducted me?!"

"Urizen." The man simply repeated as he carefully placed the apple core down on the silver platter being held by one of his servants. "That was the name I go about as the King of the Underworld. That,... and the hideous illusion I use along with it instilled fear among my subjects. And only a few know about my true form, my real identity. My father," The man, who was only know as _Urizen_ by many, stood from his chair and slowly made his way towards you, prowling like a predator, ready to pounce on its prey. " ... my mother," He went on as you drew back in fear, your hands frantically searching for something on the table to use as a weapon but, there was none. " ... my brother, and," The man stopped right in front of you. He stood tall and proud before you, his eyes looking as sharp as a wolf's and as cold as the winter sky, his intoxicating scent sending your nerves to kingdom come.

...he was,...

... so _beautiful_.

You glanced up at him as you tried to intimidate him but, he knew you all too well. " ... and?" You asked, feeling the last ounce of bravery leave your soul as he smiled at you, his perfect white teeth gleaming against the light of the numerous candles inside the vast room.

For a moment, you thought he was going to strike you. You closed your eyes when you realized he was lifting his hand, knowing that it will be the death of you. But, you were wrong, for the hand only went down on your head to pat you like you were a child. You slowly opened your eyes, and what you saw simply took your breath away,...

That little boy with the soft white hair and that sweet little smile,...

... you dancing around the fire as he played the violin for you,...

... him putting a crown of deep red roses on your head and calling you _princess_ ,...

... him kneeling down right before you and swearing to all the gods and goddesses that, when the time comes, he would make you his Queen,...

... it was **_him_**!

It was,...

" **Vergil**!" You gasped, feeling the air leave your lungs at the sudden realization. You couldn't believe it! It's him!

_But,..._

"It is I, _Princess_." The man named Vergil solemnly said.

"But, you were dead! I thought you were dead!"

"I was, for a while, dead to the world. After my mother's demise, I was taken here by my own father against my own will to inherit this kingdom from him." Vergil explained, a hint of sorrow evident in his cold, silver eyes. "And thus, I was called King. I had to put on a fearsome facade to carve the name of Urizen to the hearts of many. I have to make them fear me. I,... have to do my father's bidding,...

" ... but he's gone now. He graciously wilted away and journeyed to the heart of Elysium to seek the soul of his beloved spouse." Vergil only went closer to you, trying to close the distance between the two of you. "And now, I want to fulfill my promise. I want you as my Queen. And you, dear (Y/N), will say yes."

"How could I agree to that,... proposition of yours?! You took me from my mother! She's sick! She will die if you - "

"It was never in my position to go against Sparda's will!" Vergil's powerful voice shook every corner of the mansion, making the poor lowly servants kneel and beg for his forgiveness. "For if not, I might have come earlier to fulfill my promise." He reached out his hand to you and brushed the wayward (H/C) lock away from your face as gently as he could. Showing you that you have nothing to fear, and no reason to loathe him for abducting you, he said, "I assure you, I will be able to heal whatever illness your mother have,... if you agree to be my Queen."

"And if I don't?"

"Then, I'm afraid she will die. And you will be mine, all the same."

"I,... loved you, Vergil." You uttered with such hate in your voice. "I,... loved you! And now,... my heart speaks against you! You have changed! You are not the person I used to know! You,... ARE NOT VERGIL! THE VERGIL I KNOW WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!"

The man, still standing proud and confident, remained unfazed. "You know my answer. Deny me, and she will perish. Yield," He said, gesturing at the curious tree in the middle of the room that bore an equally curious glowing fruit the color of human blood. " ... and she will be saved."

"What is that?" You questioned as the man went towards the tree to look up at the single fruit it bore.

"Qliphoth." Vergil answered. "Said to heal all kinds of wounds and illnesses and make anyone powerful. Even mortals. I will give this fruit to your mother, for one condition."

"That I become your Queen?"

"You know what I want." Vergil uttered. "You know,... what to do."

 _Of course_ , you thought. _If I eat something here, anything, I will never be able to escape him._

And your mother?

"Will you keep your word?"

"I' am a man of honor. I never break promises."

Your decision finally made, you faced the banquet before you.

After all, you will do everything to make your mother feel better.

Even if it meant that you would never see her, ever again.

And with one resolute move, you took one pomegranate from the fruit platter and ate one of its seeds. Then, you ate another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And yet, nothing happened.

Nothing,...

... was happening.

"I,... don't understand!" You dropped the fruit on the table and went to the other side to eat something else.

Another fruit, a Griffon leg, a spoonful of pudding,...

... and yet,...

... nothing really was happening.

The legend,...

... was it a ruse, all along?

The man, saddened by the fact that you were not capable of fully becoming his Queen, only took the Qliphoth fruit from the branch and walked towards you. And while you still tried to figure everything out, he put his hand on your shoulder, making you look at him.

And you were surprised to see the man offering you the Qliphoth fruit despite your failure.

"Vergil? Why?"

"Take it, it's yours now." Vergil said as he carefully placed the fruit on your hand and went back to his chair.

Clutching the enchanted Qliphoth on your hand, you went after him and spoke, "But, I'm not the Queen! I haven't done what you said! I - "

"Morrison will take you out of this realm with his boat. Then, you must follow the path of the roses. You should find your way back."

"Vergil, I don't understand,... "

"GO!" The man screamed with an anguished voice, not letting you see his tears. "Before I,... change my mind. Go,... and leave me alone."

And just like that, he let you flee from his kingdom. He allowed you to escape the Underworld without a scratch.

He,... let you be with your mother again.

With your haste, you were able to make it in time. With the Qliphoth fruit, she was healed.

With Vergil's selflessness, she was able to live.

And yet,...

... why does your heart feel empty? Why does it feel like it has broken into a million pieces?

That moment he told you to leave him alone...

You knew he was lying. Of course, he didn't want you to leave him.

But, why did he agree to all of this? He knew you would not look at him the same way ever again. He knew how low you must have thought of him after everything he told you and did to you.

He knew that he would forever be _Urizen_ in your eyes, and not the _Vergil_ that you used to love.

So, why?

After so many months of grief, Vergil was sitting alone in that room where you left him. The room has grown cold, the lights but gone, even the Qliphoth tree has withered away, never to bear fruit again.

The Underworld was falling apart, and it was all because of him. Because he let himself fall for a woman who would never love him in return. And soon, with the death of his own heart and willpower, the Demons would run amuck on the surface, not leaving any single soul alive.

It was,... all his fault.

His heart and his eyes burning in pain, he recalled the days you and him were still together. How he played with you, how you danced with him, how you lovingly called his name,...

... and called him again,...

... and called,...

... and called,...

"Vergil!"

At first, he thought it was his imagination, or his delusion. You can't be here, you would not go back here after escaping his clutches!

"Vergil!"

But, your voice,...

It sounded so sweet! So calming! So loveable!

If that was to be his last memory, of you calling his name, before he drift off to Elysium, then he wanted it to be - 

"Vergil,... "

"Heaven." The man uttered weakly as he felt a pair of soft hands caressing his face. "Are you,... an Angel?"

" _ **My love**_ , it is I!"

_**My,... love,...** _

For a while, he thought he was dreaming but, he soon realized,...

"(Y/N)?" He said, his eyes full of question. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I have found the answer to the riddle!" You told him. "I know the answer!"

"What riddle? (Y/N), we are no children. We - "

And his words were cut off as he felt your soft lips against his own. Your lips moving in an uncertain way, you tried to make him reciprocate. And the moment you crashed your body against his, he finally figured out what you truly meant.

Cupping your face and reluctantly breaking the passionate kiss, he whispered, his voice laced with need and desire, "Are you certain? You know how the legend goes. You partake of this _feast_ , and you will never be able to return."

You smiled at him as you gently laid your forehead against his. "I know, Vergil." You simply told him. "I know."

And the world, and the universe, fell apart.

Allowing him to carry you to his chambers, you let him rule over you. He worshipped you like a true goddess, and he gave you everything you desired. He left no part of your skin untouched, and he made you cry out for more. He kissed every nook and cranny of your body, and he allowed you to cling helplessly to him as you moaned his name again, and again.

And as your branches mixed, and your roots, together joined,...

... you knew,...

... that you finally became his one and only.

His Queen.

And there's no greater happiness in the world compared to that.


End file.
